Goodbye Buddy
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He is forced to sit there and watch as his best friend's eyes fill with so much pain that it breaks him down completely, until he is no longer there with him.


**Another one of my old stories... In case you're all wondering, my old account used to be KendallsCGU. At first it had the pen name I have now, but right before I deleted all my stories I changed it to KendallsCGU. So yeah... Beware, someone dies. And in case winterschild11 is reading this, no it's not Kendall. :P**

* * *

"A teddy bear!" Carlos squealed as he grabbed the gigantic bear from Kendall's arms and hugged it tight. "I love teddy bears!" Kendall couldn't help but notice how Carlos' eyes shone with happiness. It broke his heart to know he wouldn't see those eyes for a very long time.

"I'm glad you liked it, Carlitos. What do you wanna name it?" Kendall asked in a broken voice. He forced a smile, even though salty, warm tears were threatning to spill from his eyes.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He looked at the bear for a few seconds before turning to Kendall with a giant smile plastered on his face. "I wanna name it Kenny Pooh, because it reminds me of you and Winnie the Pooh."

Kendall let out a chuckle at hearing the silly name. It was so silly, yet, it filled his heart with happiness.

"Okay, I like the name," Kendall said as he ruffled Carlos' shiny black hair. "It's funny, it reminded me of you."

"He reminded you of me? But why?" the little Latino asked, a confused look coming to his face.

Kendall sat down in the edge of Carlos' bed and wrapped an arm around his younger friend. "His eyes are as brown and shiny as yours. His smile lights up the whole room, just like yours. Most of all, he reminds me of all the innocence that hides inside of y-your heart." Kendall's voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Kendall, are you crying?" Carlos asked, his smile turning into a sad frown. He gripped Kendall's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't like to see you cry, Kenny. Please don't cry."

Kendall in return sniffled. He felt awful, his heart was being ripped to shreds at the sight of the smaller boy. "I'm not crying, 'Los, it's just allergies," the dirty blond lied.

"Oh." Carlos' frown turned back into a cheerful smile.

"You know, 'Litos, I wish I could be just like you," Kendall whispered as he wrapped the feverish boy in a warm embrace.

"Why do you want to be like me?" Carlos asked, innocently.

"Because you fill everyone's day with happiness and you are always so caring and sweet," Kendall replied, as he placed his head on top of Carlos' head.

"But you always know how to make me happy and you care about me all the time. You're always there for me. You're like my superhero." Carlos clutched his big teddy bear in his chest while he played with its white, furry ears.

This time it was too much for Kendall to take. All the tears he had been trying to hold back flowed down his face in giant drops that resembled the rain. His salty tears fell down his cheeks and into the teddy bear's soft fur, wetting it slightly.

"Kendall, please stop crying," Carlos begged in a silent whimper. He closed his eyes and burried his face into Kendall's black and red jacket, taking in the scent of the sweet fabric softener Kendall's mom used to wash the clothes.

"I can't, Carlitos. I-I-I just can't."

"Yes, you can. You can do anything."

_'I can't save you'_ Kendall thought to himself. His eyes were filled with sadness, lacking their usual light green color. Now the only color you could see in them was gray... the color of sorrowness.

"Carlitos, I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Kenny," Carlos smiled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "K-Kendall, I gotta go..." Carlos smile started to disappear, his eyelids started to close shut. "I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'm gonna m-miss you t-too, little buddy."

Kendall let tears drop from his eyes when Carlos' hand went limp in his own. He cried and cried until he could cry no more. Just as he was falling asleep he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his weakened body. And as he looked up, he met the eyes of Logan and James who now had tears in their eyes as well.

Logan let out five words, five words that seemed to comfort the dirty blond and fill his heart with happiness. "He's in a better place."

* * *

**This story was actually my most famous one-shot in my old account. It had like 17 reviews. Lol. I don't know why though... Mmm... Review?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
